26 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-26 ; Comments *A 45 minute recording of the show is available, plus some individual tracks. Tracks not available on any recording marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. *The Voodoo Queens 'You'll Lose A Good Thing' is a cover, taken from the soundtrack of John Waters' film 'Hairspray'. Peel reveals that this is a big favourite of daughter Flossie. Sessions *Voodoo Queens #3. Recorded 15 February 1994. No known commercial release. Only the track ‘You'll Lose A Good Thing’ is available on the recording. *Barry Adamson, repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 22 October 1993. Session recorded 07 September 1993. No known commercial release. None of the session tracks are included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 4' begins at start of show *Doo Rag: ‘Swampwater Mopdown (7")’ (Drunken Fish) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Dream Boy Kits’ (Peel Session) *Joe Tex: ‘I Believe I'm Gonna Make It (Compilation CD - Soul Of Vietnam)’ (Risky Business) *Luke Slater: Colonian Space (2x12" – X-Tront Vol 2) Peacefrog PF011 #''' *Charlatans: ‘Subterranean (CDS)’ (White Label) *Raincoats: ‘Adventure Close To Home (7" – Fairytale In The Supermarket)’ (Rough Trade) *Barry Adamson: ‘The Snowball Effect/2001’ (Peel Session) *Mazey Fade: ‘Inside My Blush (7")’ (Domino) *Sublime: TGV (Paris-Marseille) (12") Limbo LIMB 27T '''# *Unsane: ‘455 (CD - Total Destruction)’ (City Slang) *Refrigerator: ‘Saturday (LP - Long 33 1/3 Play)’ (18 Wheeler) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Caffeine’ (Peel Session) *Ethiopian Iration Blood Relatives & Idren: ‘Elders And Deacons (12" – This Foundation)’ (Greensleeves) *Mexican Power Authority: ‘Ketch (7" - Strang From Endville)’ (Scratch) *Land Of Barbara: ‘Kid Whiskey (7")’ (Rapture) *Pavement: ‘Unfair (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain)’ (Big Cat UK) *Natacha Atlas: ‘Dub Yalil (12")’ (Nation Records) *Barry Adamson: ‘Spooky’ (Peel Session) *Thomas Mapfumo & The Blacks Unlimited: ‘Buka Tiende (LP – Hondo)’ (Zimbob) *Voodoo Queens: ‘F Is For Fame’ (Peel Session) : File 1 begins *Keyprocessor: ‘In The Painful Quest Of Beauty (12")’ (Eevo Lute Muzique) *Smudge: ‘Down About It (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *Lou Barlow: ‘Dirty Mind (7" – I Am Not Mocking You)’ (Sub Pop Records) *Boys From Chariss: Bubble & Squeak (12" - Universe EP) Rampant CH 001 #''' *Red Red Meat: ‘Lather (LP - Jimmywine Majestic)’ (Sub Pop Records) *Piranhas: ‘I Don't Want My Body (Compilation LP - Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton)’ (Attrix Records) *Shut Up & Dance: ‘Hip Hip (12" – Hands In The Air)’ (Shut Up And Dance Records) *Skullflower: ‘White Fang # 2 (7")’ (Freek) : (6:30 news) *Schism: ‘Reflect (12")’ (Diatomyc) *Voodoo Queens: ‘You'll Lose A Good Thing’ (Peel Session) *'''File 4 cuts out during above track *Tse Tse Fly: ‘Tadpole Pt II (7" EP - Fledgling)’ (Cherry Red) : File 1 ends *Ossie All Stars: ‘'Unknown' (LP - Leggo Dub Part One)’ (Cash And Carry Records) § *Barry Adamson: ‘Hunters And Collectors/Vernal Equinox’ (Peel Session) § *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-03-26 (incomplete) *2) John Peel tape no.84 side b *3) best of peel vol 68 part 2 (with introductions) *4) 1994-03-16 Peel Show LE662 ;Length *1) 00:46:58 (from 40:16 unique) *2) 00:46:20 (to 19:38) *3) 00:46:22 (43:15-44:24) *4) 02:07:59 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) From DW Tape 84 *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 68 *4) Created from LE662 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Youtube *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector